Hunting or observing big game, waterfowl and other wildlife requires that the hunter or observer be concealed and protected as to not disturb the wild animals and yet be relatively safe and comfortable from the elements. Natural blinds, for example, those established in marsh and field areas from natural materials (e.g., reeds, stalks, etc.), when available, are easily broken and/or trampled from use, becoming ineffective cover for concealment after even minor use. Furthermore, such “cover” provides minimal or no shelter from the elements, leaving a wildlife hunter or observer substantially subject to the effects of wind, rain, snow, etc.
Hunters and wildlife observers over the years have built and used their own blinds in which to conceal themselves as well as to keep warm and dry. Many hunters or observers make their own blinds or shelters using heavy, rigid framing elements surrounded by, or overlain with, for example, willow sticks, hay straw or other camouflaging material so as to simulate a naturally occurring environmental element. A variety of hunting blind designs and structures are known, and known to be commercially available. Such blinds or shelters can range from fixed, permanent or semi-permanent field outposts for up to several hunters, to assemblable tent-like structures for a single user.